Hinged-type doors are commonly found in all types of buildings, to allow selective opening and closing of void wall sections. In most cases, mounting assemblies for such hinged-type doors include a door jamb affixed to the wall at the edges of the corresponding void section of the wall structure and a door pivotally mounted to the door jamb using hinges.
In some instances, it is however desired that the hinged-type door be of the flush wall type (i.e. a door that is substantially evenly levelled with one of the wall surface and consequently has a concealed appearance within the wall), therefore requiring that the mounting assembly includes no visible frame, jambs, or the like. Such flush wall doors are increasingly popular in residential and commercial buildings, due, for example, to the aesthetic benefits that they offer.
However known frames or frame assemblies for mounting a flush wall door to a wall structure tend to suffer from several drawbacks. For example and without being limitative, known frames or frame assemblies for flush wall hinged doors often tend to present visible gaps (i.e. gaps being wide enough to be easily noticeable) between the door and the wall surface, thereby negatively impacting the intended concealed appearance of the door. Moreover, the structure of known frames often leads to the plastering material (which can be applied onto the frame in order to conceal the frame and achieve the desired flush door look) being prone to cracking, thereby again negatively impacting the overall aesthetic of the assembly. Finally, known frames are often not structural in nature, thereby requiring the peripheral structure onto which the frame is mounted to be able to support the load of the door assembly, rather than the frame being able to support the load on its own.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved structural frame and corresponding assembly for mounting a hinged door substantially flush with a drywall structure which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.